


More Than Anything

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Apex Legends AU Drabbles [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Late at Night, Male/Female Relationship, i just love these two together so much, this is also really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Octane and Wattson love each other dearly and have been together for a year. Octane still isn't sure how he was so lucky to have someone like Wattson in his life. But she loves him, he loves her, and that's what matters.





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I have a new drabble today! It's of my new Apex Legends ship, Wattane/High Voltage! I got into this ship because of someone in the Apex Discord I'm in, and well, you know me. I always have to write cute fluffy stuff for new ships. So here's a cute fluffy thing with Wattson and Octane. Enjoy!

Wattson stirred from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. They were heavy as she tried to look around in an attempt to remember where she was. She was lying down on a soft couch… or at least something on a couch. She managed to move a bit and realized something was wrapped around her. Wait, what?

Wattson shifted so she had her back against whatever she was lying on and she rubbed her eyes. Everything came into focus as he eyes adjusted to the low light. She was in the living room in the Legends’ household, on the couch with a soft light coming from the moon shining through the curtains. She could see that it was dark outside. That was strange. Wattson remembered that the sun was just starting to set last time she was awake. 

Wattson tried to move again, only for her to realize that someone had their arms around her. She raised a brow before looking up and seeing who she was lying on. Octane was fast asleep, dead to the world as he softly snored. His mask had fallen off, his face revealed to her. It was a rare sight indeed, but she knew that Octavio was a little insecure about his face. That was one of the reasons he always hid himself from the world when in the Apex Games. 

Natalie felt herself smile. Octavio Silva. Octane. He seemed far too cocky and energetic for his own good and it seemed like he was nothing more than a thrill seeker. But thanks to the time she spent with the other Legends, Wattson had seen a whole different side of him. Octane was energetic, but also passionate and sweet. He really cared about those close to him. He just couldn’t always express it without shouting. He wasn’t always what one would call, “smart,” but she knew he was smart in his own way.

Wattson watched his face for a moment. She never really meant to fall in love while being an Apex competitor. The battlefield was no place for romance, but somehow, Octavio had managed to be just as electricity had been for her. He had started by just flirting, giving Natalie compliments, and just being Octavio. She didn’t really think of him as more than a friend for a while, as she was always focused on turning the tide of battle, and her own electrical workings. 

Electricity is what kept Wattson focused, grounded, and after a while of being friends, so did Octane. He had started taking an interest in what she did and she showed him everything she knew. They bonded over similar interests, new things they discovered, and soon enough, she felt the same passion towards him as she did her work.

Wattson was surprised when Octane was the one to confess his feelings. He seemed reluctant about it, almost like he was afraid she wouldn’t feel the same way. However, when she returned the sentiment, he nearly jumped for joy and pulled her into an embrace. It had been almost a year now, and she couldn’t imagine what life would be like had she not fallen for Octavio.

Speaking of him…

Wattson turned so she was on her knees against him, and she gently shook his shoulder. “Octavio. Octavio? Can you hear me?”

He shifted, scrunching his eyes a bit as she shook him. After a moment of this, his bright green eyes slowly revealed themselves. He shook his head and closed his eyes furrowing his brows. “Ugh… my head.”

“Hey.”

Octane reopened his eyes to see Wattson looking up at him, one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. His frown turned into a soft smile and he ran a hand across her hair. “Hey, Natty,” he spoke to her, calling her by one of her nicknames. Her eyes were soft and the gaze she gave him made his chest swell. She was so beautiful, her features highlighted by the soft light of Solace’s moon. He chuckled quietly. “You look nice.”

Wattson smiled and kissed the end of his nose. “You look nice, too.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his warmth.

Octane grinned, the couple of chipped teeth he had showing through. He suddenly realized he was without his mask and looked around for it, picking it up off the floor and putting it back over his mouth.

Wattson tilted her head to the side and watched him, before laying the side of her head against his chest. He bundled his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Do you know what time it is, Natty?”

She looked at the clock on the wall across from them. “About eleven. We should really get to bed, shouldn’t we?”

He nodded. “Sounds like a plan, compadre. Lead the way.”

Wattson stood, but before Octane could, a sneaky idea worked its way into her head. She waited until he was sitting up, before putting her arms under him and sweeping him up bridal style. He let out a surprised gasp and looked to her face. Natalie just smiled and began to make her way to his quarters, Octavio in her arms. He just looked at her with a soft blush crossing his cheeks. He helped open the door and as they made their way into the room, she set him back down on his feet.

Octane looked into Wattson’s bright blue eyes with pleasant surprise. He chuckled again and stated, “Man, you’re full of surprises.” He followed her into the room, throwing his jacket and mask onto the chair by his desk. Wattson changed as Octavio closed his eyes, putting on a soft nightgown. She guided him to the bed and pulled the blanket back. She climbed in and watched as Octane took a few steps back, before jumping towards the bed and landing beside her. 

Natalie let out a surprised yelp, then laughed. “Octavio!”

He just laughed and pulled the blankets up, before letting her wrap her arms around him. He smiled and gave her another kiss on the head, holding her close. She suddenly whispered, “I love you,” in such a genuine way that he almost started crying, and Octane couldn’t help but hold her just a little tighter.

Wattson and Octane stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, before Wattson closed her eyes. However, they opened back up when she heard a small sniffle. She looked up to see her boyfriend with tears in his eyes. He blinked and they fell down his face. Despite that, he still had a wide smile. Natalie frowned and furrowed her brows. “Octavio… what’s wrong?”

Octavio let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, Natty.” He closed his eyes. “I just… I don’t deserve someone like you in my life.”

She frowned and put a hand on his cheek. “Octavio, don’t say that. You deserve so much more than you think.”

“No, I don’t.” He let out a small sob and began to speak in a heaving voice. “Natalie… I’m a mess. My parents gave me everything they thought I would need, and I thought it wasn’t enough. I started doing stupid stunts that nearly got me killed just for fun, and then, I blew my legs off just to try and beat a stupid record. I pressured Ajay into getting these new ones for me, but I… she didn’t deserve to be guilted like that.”

He closed his eyes tightly. “I’ve nearly been getting myself killed for fun when I could have been making a difference in people’s lives and… I didn’t think I’d ever really find anyone besides Ajay to really call a friend. But… everyone here accepted me for who I am, and you… you love me, even though I’ve almost gotten myself killed so many times. Lots of people who don’t like me say I’m an idiot for purposely putting myself in danger… but you guys… you guys know that I find happiness in what I do.”

He shifted and held her as close as he could. “All I wanted was the rush of doing stunts, but you guys showed me how to really live life and sometimes… I wonder what I did to deserve people like you in my life. Especially you. You saw something in me no one else did, something that made me feel like we had a connection. And… I’m just so happy that you saw me for someone besides an adrenaline junkie.” He sobbed again. “But considering all I’ve done, I just feel like I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you to love me.”

Wattson felt her own eyes water as Octane held her and cried softly. Tears fell down the sides of his face and she frowned. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, rubbing his back to try and soothe his soft sobs. It took a few minutes of this, but soon enough, his breaths were back to normal and the tears had nearly stopped. Wattson looked up at her boyfriend, seeing that he still looked a little sorrowful.

Natalie put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. When she pulled back, she spoke and he listened with intent to every word.

“Octavio, listen to me. You think you don’t deserve any of what you have now, but you know what? You’re a better person than you believe. You’re smart, you do what you do for yourself, but you also make sure to take care of yourself and others. You love your friends and you do whatever you can for them. Despite what you think, you’ve truly made people’s lives better. You’ve made the lives of your friends better, and I know you do good things with your winnings from the games.”

She nuzzled into him. “Octavio, you’re a good person, even if you think you’re a mess. You’re pulling yourself together and doing good things, and I truly admire that. You’re doing your best to take care of yourself and others and that makes you a better person than you think.” She smiled. “And you know, I saw a whole new side to you when we became friends. You let me talk for hours on end to you and you let me show you what I know about electricity. You let me share my passions with you and we found passions we both have. You… you really made me feel… like what I was doing mattered.”

She kissed the end of his nose again. “Octavio, you may not always see it, but you’re a wonderful person who deserves everything he wants. I love you, I care about you, and I want you to be happy. I wish I could put into words how much I care about you, but for now, all I can say is that… I love you to Solace’s moon and back.” 

Octane stayed silent for a few moments, before smiling and whispering, “Thank you, Natalie. I didn’t… I just… what did I ever do to deserve you?”

Wattson chuckled. “I guess we’re both lucky to have someone like each other in our lives. I just never thought… I’d really find someone like you.” She looked over at the clock on the wall. “We should be getting to sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Octane nodded and pulled her into a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he chuckled. “Thank you, Natty. I love you so much.”

“And I love you more than anything on Solace, Octavio.” She held him close, listening as his breathing slowed when he drifted off. She could hear his soft heartbeat and it slowly lulled her to sleep as well. She loved Octavio so much, and she always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I think these two make such a cute couple!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D


End file.
